


Raindrops

by Orcish



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orcish/pseuds/Orcish
Summary: The rain pattering against the window wakes up Otabek - Yuri is still sleeping.





	Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> There's no set timeframe for this, but I feel that it's at least a bit to the future.

The rain woke him up. He’d been having a dream of Yuri skating – a beautiful, magnificent performance where a glimmering shape of a phoenix rose above him and sang. Otabek had been captured by the song, felt it deep in his bones, felt like he was starting to sing too – and then the thundering applause turned into rain pattering against the window. 

Yuri was still sleeping, curled against him and making soft sounds as he breathed in deep. He couldn’t check the time without disturbing him, but it felt early – it was certainly not very light outside just yet. He couldn’t begrudge the rain for this extra time with Yuri – even if it meant missing much-needed sleep. In less than a day he’d be on a plane away from him and it would be a while before they had the chance to meet again – not before their paths crossed on ice again. Skype and texts and photos were nice, but not the same as Yuri’s warm form pressed against him and his hair softly tickling his skin. 

Yuri would not appreciate being called soft, in any context, but he was – in so many ways. It didn’t mean that he wasn’t also fierce like the tigers he liked so much – his little kitten. He felt his lips pull into a smile when he remembered how flustered Yuri had become the first time he’d called him that – it was adorable. 

Yuri whimpered in his sleep and scrunched up his face. Otabek brushed his hand through his hair gently and he calmed down. What was he dreaming about? Yuri shuffled even closer and sighed into Otabek’s chest. His arm felt like it had fallen asleep and it would hurt like a bitch when he moved it. 

The rain made him think of the time they pressed close under Otabek’s umbrella, the way Yuri had screeched and laughed when the water dripped down his neck from the edge when Otabek wasn’t paying attention to how he held the umbrella, too captivated by the way Yuri’s eyes shone when he spoke of his new program. 

He thought of the way Yuri parted his lips when flushed with desire, and how his wet eyelashes looked when he turned his head back into the shower spray. 

“Beka?” Yuri’s sleepy voice muttered. 

“Shh, go back to sleep. The rain woke me up.” 

“I can feel that,” Yuri grumbled and moved, brushing against him. 

Oh. “Sorry,” he said. 

“Don’t say sorry, take responsibility,” Yuri muttered and yawned cutely. 

Otabek smiled and turned to kiss him. “Always.” 

They didn’t get much more sleep that night, but it was worth every new memory of Yuri to take home with him. 

The day went by too fast. When they parted with a kiss, Yuri’s lashes were wet, and he had to kiss him again and pull him close for a moment. He nearly missed his flight even though they had arrived early, and when he curled to drowse on the plane, he held onto the little tiger plushie Yuri had given to him. It was supposed to be a keyring, but he preferred to keep it close when Yuri was not. 

It was still raining when the plane started rolling, but when they cleared the clouds he saw the sun. It was golden like Yuri’s hair and just as bright as his smile, and even as he closed his eyes against the glare, he felt it burn through his lids. 

When they touched down, he had five messages and two photos waiting for him. He smiled and wrote back, telling Yuri that he’d landed and commenting on the cute selfie and a random cat photo. 

_I saw the sun and it reminded me of you_ , he added. 

He expected Yuri to call him a sentimental fool, but was surprised by the reply. 

_It’s still raining here. You took all the sun with you._

_Sappy._

He smiled when Yuri went on a grumpy tirade at that and took a selfie of his smiling face, sending it to Yuri. 

_I wish you were here. I like the way the sun makes your hair shine._

_You don’t look so bad yourself, old man_ , Yuri replied. 

_Sap_ , he teased. _I need to go now. I’ll call you later._

_You better. You owe me some phone sex_ , Yuri said. 

_The rain’s stopping_ , he continued. 

_It knows that I’m always with you, even when I’m not_ , Otabek sent. 

_Now look who’s the sap. Call me tonight, old man._

_I will, kitten._

_Shut up._

Otabek smiled and put his phone away, lifting his bag to his shoulder. Five weeks until he saw Yuri again. 

They could do it. They always did. And one day… maybe they didn’t have to be apart. He wouldn’t mind waking every day to Yuri’s cute bedhead and grumpy expression, or being elbowed out of the way when the coffee was ready. Or the face Yuri made at the coffee because he didn’t actually like it, only needed it to wake up when they’d slept too little, having been too entangled in each other to bother with things like sleep. 

He wouldn’t mind that at all. 


End file.
